Wolve's mark
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Trelor didn't think as the apprentice of Plo Koon and later Obi-Wan, he'd have a interesting life... The force thought differently. Somewhat follows show and clone wars adventures. AU, no order 66. Takes place in AU of Clone Wars season 2 and onwards, starts with Holocron Heist.
1. New Padawan

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here bsck for another story, this one about Star Wars, enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

 **(Jedi Temple, Coruscant 21 BBY.)**

The blue blade of Trelor Racrev met Ahsoka's green blade as the two Padawans continued to trade blows. This would be the last time they trained together, for the moment.

"I heard you would be leaving today on another mission. You know you're assigned to the Chosen One, right?" Trelor asked, Ashoka dodged a slash at her waist before a kick took her off her feet and knocked her to the ground.

"Yeah, just like you're getting assigned to Master Koon. I know your do great as his Padawan." Ahsoka said as Trelor smiled and put his saber on his belt while smoothing out his tunic.

"Yeah… Well I'm sure we're meet again, Ahsoka, we're Jedi, and we've trained since we've first made our sabers, its destiny." Trelor stated, Ahsoka was about to respond when a voice cut them off.

"Commander Racrev? I'm here to escort you to the _Triumphant_." Both Jedi turned to see a Clone in familiar Grey and Black markings with a wolf symbol on the shoulder.

The clear mark of a Clone Trooper from the Wolf Pack, Trelor smiled and walked towards the door before leaving as Ahsoka watched the Padawan leave. She had her own master to meet up with, and the longer she waited, the worse it would be for her.

"Master Koon didn't say I'd be called for another hour, he needs me already?" Trelor asked, the Clone chuckled.

"General Koon doesn't do a lot of things the standard way… It's not easy to always read him. I'm Sinker by the way, Sergeant Sinker, 104th Battalion." Sinker put in, Trelor chuckled as they made their way to the hanger where a Nu-Class Shuttle would take them to the _Venator_ -Class Cruiser.

"I heard the Wolf Pack is the most elite part of the Battalion, that Master Koon is stepping down as leader so he and Commander Wolfe can command the Battalion more directly." Trelor stated, Sinker chuckled.

"Well, your right partly about that, General Koon is going to be too busy to deal with the Wolf Pack, Commander Wolfe is taking over as second in command for the Wolf Pack. You might just get to lead them into battle… But I have to warn you, sir, they're sure as hell not easy to lead." Sinker explained, Trelor nodded.

"I'm well aware of that, Sergeant, I've read up on the Wolf Pack after I was assigned to Master Koon. You know it helps to know who you're be fighting alongside." Trelor stated, Sinker chuckled as the shuttle jumped to hyperspace. They would reach _Triumphant_ , then continue to their assigned mission, being a Human Padawan was like that sometimes.

"We're heading to Iceberg 3, correct? General Grievous is mounting an assault on that sector in an effort to invade Mon Calamari." Trelor asked, Sinker nodded as the shuttle continued on its path.

"Yes, Separatists want that rock badly and their invading it to use as a staging area." Sinker explained, he turned to Trelor and crossed his arms.

"General Koon is planning an assault on the Separatist Fleet, that leaves me, Commander Wolfe and you in charge of the ground assault." Sinker explained, Trelor frowned at this.

"I'm not a Jedi Knight yet, Sergeant, I don't think I can fight him directly." Trelor explained, the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, 3 Venator Class Cruisers awaited them.

The shuttle transmitted codes and headed for the hanger bay. Sinker picked up his comlink and keyed in codes on it.

"Welcome to the 104th, Commander." Sinker stated as the shuttle landed in the hanger and he and Sinker walked down the ramp.

"I'll be heading to report to Commander Wolfe that you're here, sir." Sinker stated before he walked away. Trelor went to report to the bridge when the cruiser shook.

"Alert, Separatist forces are emerging from hyperspace, all available troopers report to the hanger for deployment." Trelor heard before he heard a voice behind him.

"It seems introductions will have to wait, young Padawan… I am glad to see you though." Trelor heard and turned to see the Jedi Master, untouched by the situation.

Trelor nodded and hopped in an ETA-2 Actis-Class interceptor while LAAT gunships were prepared behind him.

It seemed he had his first mission.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I got the idea for this after Battlefront 2 came out and I also rewatched clone wars. This isn't going to entirely follow the show and will be different. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show the Battle of Iceberg 3. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Mission to Iceberg 3

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolves' Mark. Enjoy the 800-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(Iceberg 3, 21 BBY.)**

Trelor turned and slashed the B2 which toppled over as he turned to look at the rest of the destroyed Battle Droids.

2 more LAATs landed and more Clones filed out, Trelor turned and walked back to the Republic base which had been established a few hours ago.

He met Wolfe and Sinker at the Holotable, one of the 104th Clones activated the table as the hologram of Plo Koon appeared on it.

"Master, Grievous has landed his forces and he's hitting us hard, we won't be able to hold Iceberg 3 without reinforcements…" Trelor stated, Plo Koon sighed and gave directions a few minutes later.

"We've fully engaged the Separatist fleet which outnumbers us 2 to 1, Trelor… I want you and Commander Wolfe to evacuate the inhabitants of Iceberg 3 to the _Triumphant_ , then we will retreat until…" Plo Koon ordered before the transmission cut out.

Another sign they were losing ground to the Separatists slowly.

"Wolfe, I want you and any trooper you can find to get the gunships loaded up… Sinker, you and me are going to hold up the line until those gunships launch." Trelor ordered, Sinker nodded and Wolfe turned back to the holotable as Sinker motioned for some of the remaining Clones to follow him.

"Sir, the Seppies outnumber us 10 to 1 out there, we only have a platoon or so…" Sinker stated, Trelor nodded and ignited his saber, it glowed a bright blue.

"Then we make our stand here, I'll rally any squads new the front lines, you follow me and we go from there." Trelor ordered, he leapt down the hill and rushed towards where 104th Clones and B1 and B2 Battle Droids battled.

Behind them were AT-TEs, AAT tanks, DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droids and NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer Tanks.

Trelor landed and sliced 2 B1s in half before he pushed another squad backwards with the Force.

He turned and looked past the fallen Clones at the rest of his troops, he motioned with his saber as he cut down 2 more B2s before throwing another to the side with the force.

"Push them back! We just need to give the transports a little time to launch." Trelor ordered, he watched as B1 after B1 fell to blaster fire while 3 more Clones fell to blaster fire.

Trelor slashed through a wave of B1s, being forced a few steps by the AATs before 1 of them was destroyed by an AT-TE.

"Commander, one of the transports is launching as we speak." Wolfe reported as one LAAT flew away, Trelor rushed the 4 AATs ripping into his lines.

He force pushed a squad of B2s away and leapt onto the tank before slashing the gun off and then cutting a line down the back, detonating the tank.

"And the other 2?" Trelor asked as another explosion cut him off, another AAT and one of the droid tanks exploded as Trelor jumped away.

"Give us 3 more minutes, we're loading citizens aboard as fast as we can." Wolfe stated, Trelor leapt for his saber as more B1 and B2s fired at him.

They were hit by the Clone Troopers easily and that took out 30 more Clones before 5 more fell to droid fire.

Another Droid tank went as Trelor slashed the bottom of the tank, it exploded from one of the AT-TEs.

Another LAAT launched as Trelor watched the last of the tanks vanish, leaving only B1 and B2s.

Trelor continued to slash through B1 and B2s, they were entirely forced on him as he cut through droid after him.

The current wave fell to blaster fire before the final LAAT ascended into the sky before Wolfe reported.

"Trelor, all of the gunships have launched, what about you?" Wolfe asked, Sinker responded a moment later.

"All the clankers are scrapped here, Commander, you think we can leave now?" Sinker asked while Trelor helped a wounded Clone to his feet.

"Carry the fallen back to the landing zone… We're give them a proper burial before we leave." Trelor stated, he started back towards the base.

The battered 104th carried their fallen brothers back towards base.

Their mission was done, they would bury their dead and leave…. Onto the next battle of the war for them. He looked at the battlefield.

It didn't help Trelor feel any better as the LAATs drew closer to them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Next chapter will be longer, I just thought this chapter should be short. Next chapter will show Trelor talking with Ahsoka and then the 104** **th** **, Wolfe, Plo Koon or Trelor heading to Felucia. Until next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Travel to Felucia

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolves' Mark. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Triumphant**_ **hanger bay, 21 BBY.)**

Trelor looked at the hologram of Ahsoka as 104th Clones moved cargo and checked weapons, others just talked of war stories.

"So, for your first mission, you held off a droid army and helped Master Plo evacuate an entire asteroid? I don't believe you." Ahsoka said as Trelor chuckled from the crates he sat on.

"Well, it has to be better then what you did, Ms. Commander at Teth, destroyer of the _Malevolence_ , Padawan who took down a listening post…. You want me to mention the fight with Ventress or Maridun?" Trelor asked, Ahsoka rolled her eyes, having wished she hadn't stated every adventure she had been on short of the Naboo mission… She also heard they'd be going to Ryloth soon.

"Hey, all those adventures were true!" Ahsoka stated, Trelor chuckled as Sinker walked over, he saluted both Jedi.

"Commander Tano, Commander Racrev." Sinker stated, Trelor turned to the Clone Sergeant.

"Ahsoka, this is Sergeant Sinker of the Wolfpack and 104th, he and I have been taking on the droid army and winning and now we're heading to Felucia to deal with the Separatists." Trelor stated, Ahsoka was about to speak before someone cut her off.

Anakin Skywalker stepped into the frame, Trelor bowed respectfully to the elder Jedi Knight.

"Master Skywalker." Trelor said as he bowed, Sinker saluted the Jedi General.

"You must be Ahsoka's friend, she hasn't stopped mentioning you since she set foot on the _Resolute_." Anakin stated, Ahsoka blushed, which was thankfully hidden by the pigmentation of her skin.

"That's not true, Skyguy! I mentioned him since the _Triumphant_ is going to be picking up the 501st to take them and us to Felucia!" Ahsoka yelled, Plo Koon stepped up.

"We are a few minutes away, Master Skywalker, I'll send Commander Wolfe to pick up you and your troops from the _Resolute_ and then we're depart for Felucia." Plo Koon stated, Anakin chuckled.

"Well, it seems our Padawans are eager to work together, Master Koon… I'd keep an eye on your Padawan." Anakin stated, neither Anakin nor Plo Koon noticed that their Padawans were fuming behind them.

"Way to be supportive of two friends from the time they were Younglings, Skyguy." Ahsoka muttered, Trelor watched the Venator drop out of Hyperspace and began to coast towards Anakin's flagship.

"Ok, seems it's time to pick up the 501st… We're await you in the hanger, Master Skywalker." Plo Koon stated before the hologram blinked out, 8 LAATs flew towards the _Triumphant_ which soon landed.

501st clones stepped onto the flagship before another LAAT landed.

Captain Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka stepped off the Gunship as 104th Clones moved to put the LAATs out of the way so they wouldn't get in the way when they traveled to Felucia.

The _Resolute_ jumped to Hyperspace with the _Triumphant_ soon following.

"Ahsoka!" Trelor stated as Ahsoka smiled and hugged Trelor, the two Jedi soon stepped back, as Anakin chuckled, Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we should discuss battle strategy on the bridge? We have a few hours until the arrival at Felucia and I already assigned Trelor to lead the 104th from a Republic base on the surface." Plo Koon stated, Anakin nodded and the duo left, Anakin turned over his shoulder.

"You 2 play nice." Anakin teased before he and Plo Koon walked fully away, Ahsoka turned to Trelor as he turned to Sinker.

"Sinker, round up a few platoons and bring them here, Master Plo left me in charge of the _Triumphant_ until we make planet fall." Trelor ordered, Sinker nodded and went to get the Clones which Trelor would be leading while Plo Koon led the orbital battle.

"So, how's training under Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked, Trelor shrugged as the Clone Troopers around them paid them no mind as they continued their jobs.

"I've only gotten a few lessons in form 5 before we were assigned the mission. We haven't really had time to train during the past few weeks, you gotten any more training?" Trelor asked, Ahsoka shrugged.

"No, not really, I haven't gotten the time with Skyguy to practice, I haven't been able to really get in training." Ahsoka responded, Rex and Wolfe approached them.

"Commanders, me and Commander Wolfe have been asking what our orders are when we get planetside." Rex asked, Ahsoka and Trelor turned to them.

"Well I'm going to be holding the line at a republic base, you should ask Commander Tano what she's planning to do." Trelor stated, Ahsoka nodded and turned to give orders as Sinker walked over, fully armored with 2 platoons of 104th Clones.

"All of us are heading to the surface with me, we're going to hold the line at the Republic Base." Trelor stated, the Clones nodded and saluted as more LAATs were prepared.

Trelor turned and smiled at Ahsoka who smiled back before turning around.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Ahsoka and Trelor have been friends since they were first trained as Younglings. I also want to point out some of the cast is older. Next chapter is going to show the battle of Felucia which will lead into season 2. Until next, next Monday. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I also want to also point out I might have another Star Wars story soon.**


	4. Battle of Felucia

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolves' Mark. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(** _ **Felucia**_ **, 21 BBY.)**

The sound of Battle Droids was the only thing that could be heard as Trelor continued to slice through B1 after B1.

He turned to see that Ahsoka was still atop the Juggernaut tank, around them Clone Troopers fired away at more B1s and B2s as they tried moving up.

To a clear military leader, it was clear they were cut off and slowly being overwhelmed, Trelor at the very least knew this, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Master Koon, the Separatists are cutting us off! We can't hold this location for much longer!" Trelor yelled as he continued to throw B1 and B2s aside with the force or slashing them apart with his Lightsaber.

"We're trying to break through to you, the Separatist troops down here are slowing us down!" Plo Koon stated, Trelor sighed and continued deflecting blasts back at the droids, it was clear they'd either need reinforcements, or they'd have to retreat and abandon their line.

"Trelor, its Wolfe, I sent some Y-Wings along with a few gunships. I can't send a lot more then that at the moment, the Separatist fleet has us pinned in orbit." Wolfe put in.

Trelor smiled and continued ahead, he cut down 2 B1s with a swing of his saber before he tossed a Dwarf Spider Droid into a squad of Super Battle Droids.

More B1 and B2s led AAT tanks at them, that was proton torpedoes hit them and destroyed this surge of reinforcements.

4 LAATs landed and fresh Clones landed as the remaining droids retreated into the forest.

"They're going to regroup soon." Trelor muttered, Wolfe appeared over his comlink.

"Commander, General Koon was shot down by Vulture Droids, I'm seeing multiple droid battalions converging on his location." Wolfe said, Anakin spoke up a minute later.

"Me and Obi-Wan will handle getting Plo-Koon, Ahsoka, you and Trelor fall back to another location. I know the Separatists are preparing another assault and your both within their lines." Anakin ordered, Trelor looked up at the skies.

"Master, wouldn't it be better to try and assault their lines and force some of their troops to engage us rather than try and break through the entire Droid army?" Trelor asked.

He got no answer, Trelor turned to Sinker.

"Sinker, dig in here, we're going to hold this point for reinforcements then assault one of their outposts." Trelor ordered, Sinker nodded as Trelor contacted the _Triumphant_.

"Wolfe, how long until reinforcements? We aren't going to be able to hold back the entire droid army without fresh troops." Trelor said, he got an answer a minute later.

"We've taken out 4 frigates but they still have 6 or so cruisers up here, Commander, I'll send what I can. I'd get ready, their coming back, infantry leading 20 AATs or so." Wolfe reported.

That was before 4 Columns of B1s advanced on them, followed by a Platoon of B2s.

Trelor leapt back into the trees as the Clone Troopers returned fire, B1 after B1 fell before Ahsoka leapt in front of the droids.

She activated her twin sabers and waded through the droids, slashing 1 B1 in half and roundhouse kicking another as she cut through them.

"Ahsoka!" Trelor yelled, he flipped behind the droids and force pushed the remaining B1s aside before a blast caught him in the arm.

Sinker shot the B1 as Trelor winced, he continued deflecting blasts with his saber as more B1s were shot down.

2 Clones fell to return fire before 4 AATs lumbered in, they fired and Trelor and Ahsoka were knocked back by the blasts.

More B1s marched in behind them, that was before the sound of BARC speeders could be heard.

They crashed through the droids before one of the AATs was blasted by the AT-TEs, another tank fell to the BARCs.

"Commander, Wolfe managed to send reinforcements, we're coming in now." Trelor heard, 2 more LAATs roared in, blasting away at the droids with their canons.

"Trelor, we're still dealing with Separatists up here, but you should be ok down there, orders are to fall back to the Republic Base and await further orders." Trelor heard as more LAATs roared in to carry the Republic troops back to base.

"Damn it, we have a fighter coming in… Its Grievous, he's leading the Droid Army and he's heading towards General Koon's location." Trelor heard from Wolfe.

"Why aren't we heading over there to reinforce Master Plo's location?" Ahsoka asked, he got an answer a few minutes later.

"General Koon himself gave the order, the Separatists aren't letting go of Felucia easy and we may have to let them have the planet for now." Wolfe answered. Trelor sighed, he walked onto the gunship before Ahsoka joined him.

The LAATs flew away as the AT-TEs followed them, both he and Ahsoka had a bad feeling about the battle. The gunships roared into the jungle as a pair of eyes watched them vanish into the jungle.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Plo Koon might not make it through the story, I'm not sure yet. next chapter will show Ahsoka and Trelor planning the next stage of Felucia and preparing to retreat. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
